


Honey, you're not helping. [HUNT]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [6]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Mute and Smoke are house-hunting.Smoke is being difficult.
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Series: Siegetober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Honey, you're not helping. [HUNT]

**Author's Note:**

> Ok let's be honest, that was very hard to write a "Hunt" prompt without dear Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda or some smutty romance in the woods. 
> 
> I hope you'll like this fluffy one :)  
> Sry for any mistake or bad phrasing.

"I don't know... if I actually want a house.”

Mute rolled his eyes.

“Do you want to see the flats in the eastern part again?”

“I think so”

Smoke let his head rest on the shoulder of his boyfriend, who turned the pages of the display book back to the eastern Hereford section.

“Which ones in particular do you want to see again? The ones with a balcony?”

“Hm okay.”

Mute sighed at the lack of enthusiasm, but pulled James to him, circling his waist with a loving arm.

“Well, there was that one we liked, on the 4th floor of the renovated residence.”

“No. There's too many neighbours opposite.”

“Ok, then there was this one closer to the city center, on the 6th floor, very sunny.”

“No. There’s no lift.”

“And this one on the 3rd floor in the same street.”

“No. There's a bar below.”

“The flat with the nice balcony near the municipal pool?”

“No. There'll be noisy kids everywhere on weekends.”

“The one in front of the park?”

“Too dark.”

“The one near the town hall, the 3rd floor with a view upon the square?”

“Too many cars passing by.”

“The windows are double-glazed.”

“And during summer, how do we do if we can't open the windows?”

“It’s a modern flat. It has air conditioning.”

“Those things make a lot of noise.”

“Less than cars.”

“Just... not this one.”

Mark sighed.

“What about the flat in front of the art museum? You liked it.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“What's wrong with this one?”

“It's too small.”

“James! It's 70 square meters. That's more than enough for two. There's even an extra room for our workshop.”

“I prefer it when there is an extra guest room.”

“So, we need to look away from the city center and hunt for houses in the southern suburbs if we want something that fits within the budget.”

“I don't want to get out of the city center.”

“Honey, you're not helping.”

“Well, we have to keep hunting then.”

Mark put the display book on the armrest of the couch and James huddled up against him.

"James, you have to try harder. We can't have it all.”

“I know.”

“So why are you being so difficult? We went to five agencies and visited about 30 flats and houses. We've been hunting for almost 5 months. “

“Maybe we need to change agencies.”

“James, honey, the agency is not the problem. We’ve been to the best ones.”

“Maybe they weren’t the best.”

“Please drop the bad faith, and just tell me what's wrong.”

James sighed, burying his head against Mark's shoulder, who stroked his rebellious black hair.

“I don't know.”

“Yes, you do, James. Just tell me.”

The words kept stuck in James' mouth. He didn't dare to say them. They had invested so much in this house-hunt. They had decided to live together outside the base, like some other operators, to have more privacy and freedom. Mark had done his best and-

Mark took his chin and gently forced him to look at him:

“James, darling... You don't feel like moving, do you?”

Smoke bit his lips and shook his head. He tried to hide his head from Mark, afraid to read disappointment on his lover’s face.  
But Mark closed his arms around him:

“Darling, it's all right. Just tell me and... we'll stop.”

“It’s... okay?”

“Is what okay?”

“If we stop looking... You won’t be... mad?”

“You mean for wasting my time trying to find us something you like for five months?”

James tightened his embrace and Mute forced him to look at him again, taking his cheeks between his palms. He continued:

“Darling, _that's the least of my worries_. All I want is for us to be all right. I want you to feel good, to be happy. And if you prefer to stay at the base, so be it.”

“You really don't mind? I think it's... “

James sat back and put a hand on Mark's thigh:

"I think I'd miss the others too much. Even though I love having you all for myself and I wish we had more privacy. Our own room. But at the same time... Every time I start to imagine us somewhere else, in a flat so far away from the others, from the base, waking up just the two of us without anyone in the cafeteria, jogging without Seamus in the morning, and after dinner, not watching sports with Meghan... Even though we would still see them every day... Every time we go visiting some flats, or just think about moving, it just pinches my heart... I miss them already and I panic... I'm so sorry darling, I know you've spent a lot of energy but I just... I just can't do it.”

Mark rolled his eyes and pulled James to kiss him, tightening his arms around him.

"Darling, really, it's nothing. I'm happy to stay too. It would have been nice to try and get some time alone outside the base, but I feel great here too and I know how important family is to you.”

James kissed him again:

"You're the best, I don't know what I've done to deserve you.”

Mark smiles silently.

" _However_ , I let you announce to the others that the Abominable Snoreman will finally stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter if you want to glance at the other ideas I had for each Siegetober prompt :)  
> https://twitter.com/EllieWan4


End file.
